


Before We Part Ways

by hideki16seiyuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kravitz, mannequin Magnus, spontaneous kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideki16seiyuu/pseuds/hideki16seiyuu
Summary: Taako has some words for Magnus before they split up.Takes place at the end of episode 58.





	

The office behind the Fantasy Costco was dark, save from the glow of the pod in the corner holding Magnus’ body.

_His body._

As the door shut behind Taako and Merle, Magnus turned, steeling himself for what was coming next. He reached for his bag, meaning to lay out what he would need once his physical form was regained, but jumped when the door to the office slammed back open.

He barely had time to register that Taako was speed-walking toward him, shoving him back and Magnus braced himself, expecting for the elf to punch him or something, but instead he stood on tiptoe and pressed his lips to where Magnus’ cheek would have been on the mannequin’s face.

Magnus froze, and as Taako pulled back there was a brief moment of honest fear on his face as he cupped the wooden jaw.

“Don’t you fucking die, you hear me?”

“... Taako, I - ”

“Ah-buh-buh-buh.” The wizard held up a hand to stop him. “No promises. I don’t believe in them, darling. They’re too fragile. Just…” He pats Magnus’ shoulder for emphasis. “Don’t… I can’t lose you, too.”

The cold realization sank the fighter’s heart into his gut as he recalled Kravitz trying to claw his way out of the ethereal plane, and with the inclusion of the word _too_ he finds himself second-guessing every look, every touch, every moment of camaraderie between himself and Taako.

 _Tits_ . He’d had no _idea_.

His fingers curled around Taako’s on his shoulder.

“... I have to do this.”

“I know.” The elf doesn’t look at him.

There’s a moment between them before Taako takes a breath and pulls back, taking a few steps backwards as he points at Magnus with deathly seriousness.

“Don’t you forget us, Burnsides. I’ll kick your ass.”

Magnus didn’t dare answer as he watched his friend turn and exit the office one last time. He gripped the table’s edge, thinking _maybe if he had known sooner_ …

No. This wasn’t the time to regret anything. He had a Void Fish to meet and a body to regain.

And with that, Magnus began his preparations for his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Was there a Life is Strange reference in there?  
> ... Maybe.


End file.
